


he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied

by unchaining_the_sakura (sakura_freefall)



Series: who lives who dies who tells your story (among us) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Green's A Lonely Bean, Green's POV, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, It Changes Later In The Canon, It's unrequited, Like usually lmao, M/M, MIRA HQ, Pre-Canon, Psychological, Space Beans Made Human, Title from Hamilton Song, Unhealthy Training Methods, Unrequited Love, but for this fic, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_freefall/pseuds/unchaining_the_sakura
Summary: Green takes his Isolation Exam.
Relationships: Red/Green (One-sided/Unrequited)
Series: who lives who dies who tells your story (among us) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Among us, first in the series.
> 
> Like all the other oneshots, the title is from a Hamilton song.
> 
> Comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!

The light wakes Green before the sound. He knows what's coming, he's been prepared for this since... since forever. He knows it comes sometime in the week after you turn fifteen, but they never tell you exactly when. So he's startled but not surprised when his dorm room door bangs open and they silently lead him down the hallway of MIRA HQ.

The Isolation Exam is officially known as a rigorous test of willpower and emotional stability. Of course, Green's heard through the moonvine that it's really more of a way to weed out the weaklings. The rules are simple. Three days, in a small, soundproof, plain room. There's a small slot to use the bathroom in, connected right up to the waste disposal. Ration packs dispense out of an overhead compartment, too high to reach, twice a day. That's the only way to mark the pass of time. You can't bring anything with you, and there's nothing in there to do.

People have gone crazy during the Isos, they say. There are rumours of crewmates who lost it, banging their heads so hard on the wall that they passed out, or leaving the room afterward only to run straight to Medbay and demand to be sent back home. Green's seen himself some of the older crewmates in tears, shaking, hands over their eyes. He doesn't know what it'll do to him.

They don't say anything to him, just gesture for him to walk into the room. It's really very small, about two of himself wide and two long. They lock the door, and he knows his test has started.

The first hour, he's fine. The quiet doesn't bother him, and he's so groggy from sleep that he doesn't have the energy for boredom. Somewhere between second and third hour, he reckons, boredom starts to creep in like an itch in his mind, but he taps his feet against the wall in rythmic patterns until the jumping in his stomach fades.

A ration pack dispenses. It's plainfood, and dehydrated, but he eats it.

The next block of time, he sleeps. When he wakes, he uses the bathroom-slot and goes back to tapping.

Eventually his foot starts to hurt and he stops.

He's starting to get truly bored now, and he chews hard on his lip, each stab of pain something for his brain to focus on other than the fact that he's isolated, and will be for a long while.

His lip starts bleeding, and the red trickles down his chin. He wipes a bit off on his finger, strangely aching for that bright drop of color amidst a sea of green and grey.

He bites harder, until he feels like he's going to cry. So he stops.

He tries to sleep but it won't come, so he yells at the ceiling instead.

Another ration pack is the only answer he recieves.

He sings to himself until he goes to sleep.

In the morning, he screams until his voice gives out. He curses MIRA and his crewmates and the entire stupid planet of Polus. 

A ration pack.

Somewhere, he finds himself thinking about Red. How Red sounds when he's excited, loud and fast and a million times bigger than anything else in the room. How Red always leaves the top part of his training uniform unzipped. How Red smirks without realizing, so different than Green's trademark practiced one. How Red laughs, like a harsh bite of air. How his hair looks after he's run the trackmill. 

He can't think about Red.

He chews at the scab on his lip, and he thinks he may be going crazy.

Somewhere a million years or a single minute later, he decides he's definately crazy.

Because he can see Red, out of the corner of his eye, or maybe just in his mind, and he's laughing at Green, but in a kind, teasing way, and he's saying he loves him...

He pretends that Red's here. He's pretended a million times in his mind, Red admitting he loves him too, Red asking him out, Red kissing him, Red, Red, Red...

It's not real. Red's most definately not in love with him. Red doesn't have time for that. He barely notices Green, except to talk about something he messed up. It's creepy, he knows, and he should get over it, he's not here to have a tragic love story, he's here to get his training and get a piloting license so he can...

Can what? He doesn't exactly have a family to care for, or a big dream. 

What's it worth?

He should quit. Bang on the wall and demand to be let out. 

But no. Red doesn't quit. Red never quits. Red would hate him even more if he didn't quit.

Ration pack.

Scream.

Sleep.

Wake.

Use bathroom slot. Curse MIRA. Curse everything. Curse Red most of all.

Talk to Red inside his mind.

The walls are screaming at him. The silence feels like a knife cutting into him, and it sounds like a million volts of static, and it's suffocating him. He presses his hands against his ears and tries to breathe.

He's not sure what he is. He's always been inside this room, and there's nowhere outside of it. This is all.

Red. He holds on to the thought of Red. He's nothing without Red.

The silence.

Red's talking.

The silence.

Red's laughing.

The silence.

Red's shouting.

Silence. Red. Silence. Red.

He doesn't know which one wins out, only that he covers his ears and cries and cries and cries until his eyes hurt and sting.

Maybe it's all the same. He's the walls, the silence, and Red's the one in the room. It feels so empty.

His head buzzes like it's been stuffed with helium flies.

He's air. He's nothing. He's empty. He can't hear anything and he can hardly hear himself.

Does he even exist?

Does he-

The ration pack falls. He doesn't notice.

He goes from waking to semi-consciousness to sleep.

He wakes up to a voice. "Time," it calls. Time for what? "Pass."

The door hisses open, and everything comes flooding back into place. How it was all along. And how he and Red and the crewmates and MIRA and Polus and the entire galaxy is and how it always will be.

He can't have Red. He never will. He's learned to accept that.

That doesn't make it hurt any less.


End file.
